


When I Look Into the Night Sky

by peacock_francophile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff Without Plot/Plot What Plot, I had fun writing this, These two are just so adorable, guys I made something that isn’t angst, probably our of character but idc, scarletvision - Freeform, star-gazing, you know that’s not easy for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: Wanda and Vision and star-gazing.(That’s it.)(Oh, and fluff.)GUYS I CHANGED MY NAME FROM the_first_refrain TO peacock_francophile!!!! Don't be freaked out, it's still me!





	When I Look Into the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> AKA “Scarletvision idk” as it is entitled in my Google Docs. Title from “Night Sky” by Matthew Parker.

“But why?” Vision questions yet again. 

“Because it’s fun,” Wanda laughs. “And romantic.”

Vision ponders this. “What makes lying on insect-infested grass in the middle of a cold night so romantic?”

Wanda just grabs his hand and pulls him out of his room. “Come on, the stars are beautiful tonight. Besides, I’m the one who is sacrificing sleep to go see them. You shouldn’t be complaining.”

“I’m sorry if you took my questions to be complaints,” Vision apologizes. “I simply did not understand. It is true that I am superior and do not need sleep—“

“Shut up,” Wanda says lovingly, and then runs out of the building, pulling the android behind her. She stops on top of a hill by the Avengers’ hideout and drops to her knees, dragging Vision along with her. 

“Now we lie on our back and look at the stars,” Wanda instructs him. 

The space between Vision’s would-be eyebrows creases for a moment. “If you would like to know the placements of the stars, I could gladly tell you.”

“No,” Wanda says, shaking her head and Vision lies down beside her. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is ‘the point’?” Vision inquires. 

“I have no clue,” Wanda replies dreamily, and she leans her head against his shoulder. Vision almost points out how illogical this is, but quickly decides against it. He is proud of himself; he is getting much better at deciding when he should explain faults and when he should not. 

Instead, he enjoys the quiet night with Wanda. Occasionally she will point up to a star that she finds particularly beautiful, or a constellation she recognizes from her parents when she was a child. Vision nods and smiles and makes remarks like, “Yes, it is” or “Indeed” or “That’s not a shooting star, that’s a meteor burning up in Earth’s atmosphere”. (Vision thinks himself to be very romantic.)

“I love you,” Wanda murmurs eventually, as she is falling asleep on Vision’s shoulder, her small frame tucked up against Vision’s larger one. 

“I love you, too,” Vision says back. 

When Wanda’s breathing evens out and her eyes are closed, Vision wraps his arms around her and lifts her up. He floats back to the hideout and ever so carefully lays her back in bed. He hesitates before pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“G’night, Vis,” Wanda mumbles sleepily. 

Vision smiles. “Goodnight, Wanda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh so this one was short. But hey I had fun I hope you did. Love you guys!!


End file.
